


A Chance Meeting 偶遇

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 伏赫, 湯赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>突如其來的雷雨令他們遇見對方。雖然只是萍水相逢，她卻不禁被他莫名吸引。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting 偶遇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182872) by Serpent In Red. 



> 授權：
> 
>  

　　她快步沿著街道走下去，即使斗篷下擺被水窪浸濕也不管不顧。她抱緊懷裡珍貴的書本，始終低著頭以免被雨水打濕臉龐，偶爾才瞥一眼前方，確保自己走對方向。

　　那是開學前數星期，她成功說服父母帶她到對角巷。老實說，她寧可獨自前來，但她不認為他們會允許，儘管她即將達到魔法世界成年年齡。她覺得，他們對自己有點過度保護了，在她就讀霍格沃茨後甚至變本加厲。或許他們希望彌補她不在家的時光。

　　突然，一道閃電照亮了烏雲密佈的天空，旋即微雨化作暴風。她拔腿就跑，決定在被雨水徹頭徹尾淋濕前抵達目的地。一靠近離翻倒巷不遠的舊書店，她就發出一聲呻吟。就算站在這裡看，也清楚得很：這家店沒開門。

　　她略微沮喪地停在一家店的門廊，等待雨停。這條街本身就沒有顧客，儘管她瞥見某些人在翻倒巷那兒不懷好意盯著她，就像他們知道她是 _什麼_ 。畢竟，眾所周知，那裡聚集了許多黑巫師，她從沒聽說過他們當中有多少個喜歡麻瓜種。

　　水花飛濺的聲音吸引了她的注意，她側過頭看看還有誰被困雨中。看見沿著街道跑下的他，她繼續觀望。她並沒有錯過他發現舊書店已經關門時輕皺的眉頭。片刻之後，他站在為她遮風擋雨的同一屋簷下。

　　他抬頭向她輕輕點頭與微微一笑的瞬間，她怦然心動。不是說她以前並沒有見過帥氣的小伙子。她兩個摰友，哈利‧波特與羅恩‧韋斯萊，都是公認很好看的年青人。但是，這個陌生人是她一生人見過最俊俏的男子。

　　他漆黑的眼睛呢喃著禁忌的秘密與淵博的知識，令她不自禁神魂顛倒。他烏黑的頭髮被雨水弄得扁塌塌的，幾縷落在臉上，被他撥到耳後。他高高的顴骨突出，筆挺的鼻子和堅定的下巴給了他高貴的容顏。她很肯定，若別人的皮膚如他般蒼白，看起來定會病懨懨的，但在他身上絕不。他身材高挑，很高，或許甚至比羅恩高。不過，比起羅恩，他貌似對自己的身高滿意得多，這反過來加強了他的自信。

　　她沒有意識到她正盯著他，直至他望向自己。臉頰染上一抹紅暈，她錯開目光。然而，他的樣子經已深深烙印在她腦海之中。

　　雨持續下著，並無減弱，他們沉默；兩人目光都停留在那間書店，就像他們盯久了門就會開似的。

　　「真奇怪。」他的聲音嚇了她一跳。

　　「啊？」她問，將頭轉向他。

　　他微微別過臉望著她。「這家店在這時候理應開門了。」

　　她點點頭，疑惑店主到底跑哪兒去了。「我想……他可能有事在身。」

　　「有可能。」他低聲道，視線再次飄向那家店。他的唇角微微翹起。「覺得這家店有趣的人不多。」

　　她笑了一聲，父母對於不要與陌生人交談的警告清晰響亮在她腦海之中。輕輕搖了搖頭，她把散落的一縷髮絲夾回耳後，將她父母的叮囑拋諸腦後。

　　「嗯……麗痕書店有最新版本的書，但它們大多改編自早期版本。」

　　「你的意思是，魔法部指定的並不合適。」他指出，眸裡閃過一絲調皮。

　　「呃……嗯……是的。」她答，雙頰再次泛紅。

　　被人發現了她正在研究的項目就不太好了，但她懷疑她所尋找的知識能否在「合適」課本中找到。如果魔法部知道這裡賣的什麼，少不免把店燒了。肯定有某種魔法， ** _黑_** 魔法，防止這店被魔法部官員發現。赫敏見過有些人經過店前正眼不看，仿佛這書店不存在似的。

　　片刻，她開始好奇這英俊年輕的男人在這裡做什麼，但在她思路可以繼續之前，一道光打斷了她的專注。她抬起頭，發現門上「休息」的標誌已改成「營業中」。

　　陌生人與相視一笑，兩人才匆匆步入店中。

　　她氣喘吁吁掏出魔枚，施了一個咒語弄乾自己。她迅速掃視一周，並沒有發現店主的身影。聳了聳肩，她對著陌生人微微一笑，前往書架翻閱書籍。

　　店舖本身不算小，但有鑒於儲藏書本體積龐大，行與行之間只有極少移動空間。因此，當她在第三排書間遊蕩，看見那英俊年輕的男人再次站在於她面前，她沒有絲毫驚訝。

　　近距離看他似乎更英俊了。

　　「不好意思。」他輕輕道，嘴唇微微彎起。他揚起手中的書來解釋自己為何會離她僅僅數厘米之距。

　　她沒有回應，而他並無任何離她遠點的舉動。她理應被嚇壞。這男人本身對她的吸引力理應令她恐懼。她對眼前之人一無所知，但她知道如果他此刻俯身吻她，她定不會拒絕。

　　而她甚至有些希望他會。

　　玻璃破碎的聲音打斷了她的走神。她轉過身發現年老的店主驚慌顫抖，他腳旁一堆碎掉的玻璃。

　　「我——我的主人。」他低聲道，隨後跪在他跟前匍匐於地。「我不——不知道——你會——來這裡—不然——不然——」

　　那男子的說話緩慢，非常緩慢地沉入她的腦海，當她意識到他所說的話，頓時一寒，心生恐懼，手足冰冷。數秒之間，她幾乎顫抖得如地上的老男人般嚴重。

　　她腦海瞬間超速運作，她感到麻木。她的腎上腺素上升，準備迎接接下來的戰鬥或逃跑。

　　他們必定是在開玩笑。這必須是某人，大概是弗雷德和喬治開的病態玩笑。

　　這該死的不可能發生。

　　「不要緊。」她身後的陌生人回答。他聲音中的冷漠與無容置疑的殘忍讓赫敏幾乎認不出來，因為這遠遠有別於他對她說話的方式。「雖然這似乎令格蘭傑小姐知道我是誰了。」

　　他的魔杖一揮，刺耳的尖叫就瀰漫整個房間，而她驚恐地盯著那老男人在中地上痛苦打滾，不顧碎玻璃刺遍全身。

　　店主整個受折磨的過程中她都不敢轉過身，害怕接下來等待自己的事。她想掐醒自己，希望這只是一場噩夢。她咬了咬臉頰內側，試圖阻止自己崩潰。

　　茫茫人海之中，她碰上了 ** _他_** 。

　　當伏地魔王終於解除咒語，她深深吸了一口氣，支撐著自己面對接下來將自己打倒的魔法。但相反，他將一隻手放在她腦後，扳她過來好讓她直面他，他的力度出奇溫柔。身上的勇氣消失，因為她知道嘗試與他決鬥將是徒勞；他殺死過那麼多比她強得多的人。

　　「我很遺憾我們的……會面不得不以此方式中斷。」他佯裝友好對她說，言語間帶著挖苦。「不過，我似乎已經徹底了解我需要知道的有關……鐵三角背後的 _著名_ 智囊。」

　　他放開了他，魔杖另一下輕揚，書從架上飛上，整齊地在她跟前落下。她盯著最上面那本《魂器歷史》，心中有股不詳的預感。

　　他對她使用攝神取念的時候她甚至毫無感覺。

　　他步前，漆黑的眼睛巡視整個房間直到落在另一本書上。

　　「啊。」

　　他的冷笑化為少年的愉悅熱忱，幾乎瓦解了他周遭強大的氣場。魔杖再一下輕揚，《迷宮、毒藥和陷阱：戰勝敵人的方法》飛了過來落在《魂器歷史》之上。

　　「小母獅，好好讀懂。」他輕笑。「我會等待你遇到我某個魂器的一天。」

　　一下快速流暢得不可思議的動作，他站在她面前，矗立於她嬌小身影之前。一根手指碰上她的下頜，強逼她抬頭對上他的眼睛。

　　「或我們下一次相遇。」

　　高亢而冰冷的笑聲瀰漫整個房間，與他迷人外表形成強烈對比，他後退了幾步，在某一點轉身。

　　她的目光停留在他幾秒前站著的地方，依然無法說話。店主爬進店舖後面一個房間。隨著一聲巨響，他甩上門，留下赫敏獨自一人。

　　幾分鐘後，她癱倒在地上，看著一堆關於黑魔法的書。它們放在那，無辜似的，逗弄著她一瞥內文。

　　引誘她陷入，正如他的所作所為一樣。


End file.
